


Wolf's Rain

by Lala_Sara



Category: a-ha (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pål and Magne in childhood created their own world where they are wolves. The world went on living by itself even when they almost forgot about it. And then they met Morten. In reality and in that world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf's Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Stille (Quiet) the red wolf is Pål, Gal (Crazy) the white wolf is Magne and the black wolf is Morten.

[](http://lalasara.deviantart.com/art/01-Take-On-Me-624277051)


End file.
